A relay in general is an electrically operated switch capable of using a relatively small amount of electrical current to control an electronic device operated under a relatively large electrical current. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional magnetic relay includes an iron core 61, a coil 62 wound around the iron core 61, and an armature 63 detachably connected to the iron core 61. When the coil 62 is energized by a small electrical current that passes therethrough, a magnetic field is generated by the iron core 61 due to electromagnetic induction. The armature 63 is magnetically attracted by the iron core 61 to be positioned at a closed position (as shown in FIG. 1), thereby forming a circuit with a relatively large electrical current flowing therethrough. When the coil is de-energized, the electromagnetic induction disappears and the armature 63 is separated from the iron core 61 to reach an open position (as shown in FIG. 2) to break the circuit. However, in order to maintain the circuit at the closed position, the coil 62 has to be continuously energized by continuous application of the electrical current. As a result, a hazard to use of the conventional magnetic relay may arise due to massive production of waste heat and accelerated aging of peripheral elements caused by the waste heat.
In order to alleviate the aforesaid drawback, a conventional magnetic latching relay is proposed in Chinese Patent No. CN203038857U. The conventional magnetic latching relay includes a permanent magnet to attract and position an armature at a circuit making position. However, since the armature is positioned only by magnetic attraction of the permanent magnet, the armature may be displaced, arising in safety concerns due to undesired or unavoidable vibration of the relay.